ehrdipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Draconic Pantheon
Category:Gods/Faiths =Overview= Dragons are not the most religious race in Ehrdi, but most of them at least loosely follow one of the three Dragon deities. Their beliefs and practices vary depending on which god they worship. =Eidachsa= :Gender: Female :Morals: Neutral Good :Nicknames: Scaled Matron, Great White Wings :Allies: None :Enemies: None :Holy Text: Skala :Domains:' Good Dragons, light, sun :History:' Created by Muder shortly after the world was born, Eidachsa first created the continent of Sudau and the large islands in northern Aust. There she placed her mortal dragon children, to live in safety from the other, often chaotic mortals. She contented herself to acting as guardian over her Dragons, until the ambitious Buose, a black-scaled and evil Dragon male, succeeded in his efforts to become immortal. He attempted to kill Eidachsa and take over as the lord of all Dragons. Angry at his nerve to attack her, Eidachsa granted Buose's nemesis, Geginsetuz, godhood to aid her in fighting the black dragon. When the three came to a standstill, they agreed on a compromise: Buose would be allowed domain over all evil dragons, Eidachsa over the good, and Geginsetuz would act as a balance between the extremes, leading the mortals who followed his way of life. Though the three have coexisted relatively well over the eons, Eidachsa keeps a wary eye on Buose, as it is hard to predict if the once-mortal will ever try to rise in rank once more. =Buose= :Gender: Male :Morals: Neutral Evil :Nicknames: The Ambitious One, One Eye :Allies: None :Enemies: None :Holy Text: Huhle :Domains:' Evil Dragons, dark, deep caves :History:' Once a mortal black Dragon, Buose spent centuries of studying and writing magic spells to allow him to attain godhood. When he finally reached his goal, he challenged Eidachsa as the ruler of all Dragons. When she brought his enemy, Geginsetuz into the fray, however, Buose found he could not win -- though nor could he lose. The three agreed to take control over Dragons that shared their fellow morals. For now, Buose is content with his station in life, though he sometimes toys with the idea of rebelling once again... =Geginsetuz= :Gender: Male :Morals: True Neutral :Nicknames: The Great Balance, The Middle One :Allies: None :Enemies: None :Holy Text: Onpartezich :Domains: Neutral Dragons, treasure, rivers :History:' Like Buose, Geginsetuz was once a mortal Dragon. He was always a strong believer in the overall balance between the elements of good and evil, and law and chaos. The ambitious and evil Buose was a threat to the natural order in his eyes, and so Geginsetuz thwarted the black dragon at every turn. Eventually, however, Buose still obtained godhood. Geginsetuz cursed his nemesis and implored the Scaled Matron to give him the power to fight his foe once more. Hearing his cry and needing his help, Eidachsa granted him godhood so that he may battle Buose once more. They came to a draw, and so Geginsetuz took over as the balance between Eidachsa and Buose.